The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle, pursuant to the introductory portion of claim 1.
Accommodated in the vehicle seat, in particular in its backrest, is an airbag module that is provided with an airbag cushion and in general a charge or gas generator for the airbag cushion. The airbag module can in particular be mounted on a frame component or structural part, e.g. on a side member of the backrest. Upon ignition, the airbag cushion unfolds and opens due to the charge of the airbag module, whereby its opening direction toward the front or toward the front and toward the side is established. For the establishment of this opening direction, an opening line is formed in the cover, in particular in the form of a tear seam by stitching together two cover parts or also by a deliberate material weakening, e.g. by means of a perforation of the cover. The airbag cushion thus unfolds toward the front through the foam body of the side arm rest, and opens the opening line of the cover.
DE 197 25 559 A1 shows a side airbag module where the gas bag is formed of an inner and outer gas bag plate, whereby the outer gas bag plate is longer and ahead of the stitching is folded with the inner gas bag plate. Alternatively, other embodiments of airbag cushions are possible in order to establish a suitable direction of expansion.
To establish the direction of expansion of the unfolded airbag cushion in a defined manner, it is further known to dispose a reinforcing field or insert between the cover and the airbag module. DE 10 2007 011 823 A1 describes such a configuration, with the reinforcing insert being formed as a spinnacker-shaped reinforcing field that establishes a direction of opening of the unfolding airbag cushion toward the front toward the tear seam.
It is also known to embody the reinforcing insert as a pocket that accommodates the airbag module and that opens toward the front upon ignition of the airbag cushion.
The reinforcing insert is in general secured on the cover in securement seams, and thus effects a direct introduction of force into the opening line of the cover, as a result of which the tearing-apart action is enhanced. Thus, due to the reinforcing insert the direction of unfolding of the airbag cushion is established, and furthermore the tearing-apart process of the opening line is enhanced.
DE 203 20 012 U1 describes the encasement of an airbag module in a foam environment of a motor vehicle seat construction, with a textile loop being placed about the airbag module and having a first and second portion, each with an outer side and inner side, whereby the portions are interconnected by a common tear seam. The textile loop is guided by the airbag module below the cover to the tear seam of the cover, and is stitched thereto.